


Love Is Us

by teen_wolf_tvdu_forever



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Derek Hale, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Eventual Smut, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teen_wolf_tvdu_forever/pseuds/teen_wolf_tvdu_forever
Summary: Sterek mpreg fanfiction. That's it, that's the summary XD I'm not good with summaries
Relationships: Allison Argent/Malia Tate, Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Cora Hale/Jackson Whittemore, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Lydia Martin/Jordan Parrish
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

"I can't do it Scott! I can't!" said Stiles trying to walk back to his Jeep. Scott was trying to get him up to see Derek so Stiles can tell him how he feels.

"No. You're going up there and you're going to tell him how you feel." said Scott dragging Stiles towards Derek's house.

"But what if he hates me?" said Stiles.

"He won't. Just say you love him and if he loves you too, great, if not, I'll make chocolate chip cookies and hot cocoa and help you move on. Ok?" said Scott.

"Ok." said Stiles. "Now go." Stiles nervously knocked on the door. Within seconds Derek opened it.

"What do you want Stiles?" said Derek letting him in.

"Umm..I uhh...wanted to talk to you. But your obviously in a bad mood so I'll just leave." He said turning to leave. "Sit! Tell me." said Derek. 

Stiles sat down and starting figuring out how to say what he wanted to say. "You're making me nervous Stiles." said Derek.

"Umm.. so lately I've been thinking about.. you.. and I umm.. realized my feelings for you.." said Stiles. "Ok...so you..like me?" Derek asked.

"Yeah..I guess that's it.." said Stiles staring at the ground. W

Stiles didn't know was that Derek was on his way to tell Stiles the exact same thing. Derek got up from his seat, knelt in front of Stiles and gently lifted his chin up so Stiles was looking right at him. Stiles looked confused but Derek just smiled and said, "You just spared me the embarrassment of telling you the same thing you just told me. I like you too Stiles." said Derek.

Stiles sighed a sigh of relief and said, "Oh thank God. I thought you'd hate me and push me against a wall and threaten to rip my throat out with your teeth." said Stiles. Derek just laughed.

"It's quite cold outside. How about I make some hot cocoa and put on a movie?" asked Derek.

"Yeah that'd be nice." said Stiles. Derek went to the kitchen and Stiles texted Scott letting him know he can go home that he'd be spending the rest of the day with Derek. 

________________________________________

Stiles woke up on Derek's couch the next morning and he hadn't even remembered when he fell asleep. "Oh good you're awake." said Derek coming in with 2 cups of coffee.

"Yeah. When did I fall asleep?" he asked sitting up.

"About halfway through the movie. I asked you if you wanted something to eat but you were asleep. You moved in your sleep and ended up with your head in my lap so I slept here last night." said Derek. 

Stiles looked at him. "You need to do that more often." said Stiles

"Fall asleep on the couch?" Derek looked confused.

"No.Smile. I love your smile." said Stiles. That was it for Derek. He reached over and kissed Stiles. After they broke apart Stiles said, "I could get used to that."

Derek laughed. "We should probably get you home so your dad doesn't send a search party." said Derek. "Yeah." 

________________________________________

"Do you want to tell him now or wait?" said Derek pulling up to Stiles' house.

"Let's just get it over with and tell him now." said Stiles. Derek nodded and got out of the car. Stiles unlocked the door and saw his dad sitting on the couch.

"Late night?" said Noah.

"Yeah. Uh.. I need to tell you something. Actually we have to tell you something." said Stiles holding Derek's hand.

"You and Derek are dating now." said Noah.

"Wha- how- how did you know!?" asked Stiles shocked.

"The minute you two stepped in the door I could tell." he said getting up. "Just so you know Derek, I own a gun, and I own wolfsbane bullets. So if you do anything to hurt him. I will load my gun with those wolfsbane bullets and shoot you as many times as possible and leave you for dead. Am I clear?" said Noah.

"Completely." Was all Derek could say.

"Good. Now both of you come give me a hug." They did. They decided that Derek would stay for dinner. They had a nice meal and talked about the Sheriff's latest arrests and Derek's sister Cora. Stiles got a decent night's sleep that night. 

~𝗦𝗼 𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗲'𝘀 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗳𝗶𝗿𝘀𝘁 𝗰𝗵𝗮𝗽𝘁𝗲𝗿 𝗼𝗳 𝗺𝘆 𝗳𝗶𝗿𝘀𝘁 𝗦𝘁𝗲𝗿𝗲𝗸 𝗳𝗮𝗻𝗳𝗶𝗰𝘁𝗶𝗼𝗻. 𝗧𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝘀𝗵𝗶𝗽 𝗶𝘀 𝘀𝗼 𝗽𝗼𝗽𝘂𝗹𝗮𝗿 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗜 𝗳𝗶𝗴𝘂𝗿𝗲𝗱 𝗜'𝗱 𝗴𝗶𝘃𝗲 𝗶𝘁 𝗮 𝘀𝗵𝗼𝘁. 𝗟𝗲𝘁 𝗺𝗲 𝗸𝗻𝗼𝘄 𝘄𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗸! 𝗔𝘀 𝗮𝗹𝘄𝗮𝘆𝘀 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝗻𝗸𝘀 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗱𝗶𝗻𝗴!~


	2. Telling The Pack

~𝗧𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗰𝗵𝗮𝗽𝘁𝗲𝗿'𝘀 𝗴𝗼𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘁𝗼 𝗯𝗲 𝗮 𝗯𝗶𝘁 𝗹𝗼𝗻𝗴 𝗮𝘀 𝗜 𝗵𝗮𝘃𝗲 𝘁𝗼 𝗳𝗶𝘁 𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗿𝘆𝗼𝗻𝗲 𝗶𝗻. 𝗦𝗼 𝗜 𝗵𝗼𝗽𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗴𝘂𝘆𝘀 𝗹𝗶𝗸𝗲 𝗹𝗼𝗻𝗴 𝗰𝗵𝗮𝗽𝘁𝗲𝗿'𝘀! :)~

"We have to tell the pack." said Derek.

"Yeah. I'm kinda nervous about how they're going to react. Scott & my dad know but the others don't." said Stiles.

"I'm sure they'll be supportive and happy for us. Especially Lydia. When it comes to you and being happy, she doesn't care who it is." said Derek. They were sitting on Derek's bed watching TV.

"So are we calling a pack meeting to have them all here or call them separately?" asked Derek turning off the TV and holding Stiles' hand.

"I think I want to do it separately." said Stiles. So they got up and went to the living room and called each of the pack members individually. First up was Cora.

~Cora~

"Hey guys. You said you wanted to talk to me?" said Cora as she made her way to the couch.

"Yeah. Uhh.. so you know that Derek and I have been spending a lot of time together lately right?" said Stiles.

And to say he was nervous was an understatement. He was on the verge of a full blown panic attack. Which everyone in the pack new how to stop one cause Stiles made them all take a class after he started having them again.

"Yeah. Why?" said Cora.

"Well...it's because... we're dating." said Stiles. Cora just sat there with a confused look on her face. She looked at Derek and said bluntly,

"Since when are you gay?" Derek's cheeks went three shades of red.

"CORA!" Stiles screamed. He's pretty sure the whole state of California heard him.

"What!? I just wanted to know." she said. She immediately regretted her reaction when she smelled the sadness coming from Derek and the anxiety coming from Stiles.

"Guys...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound mean. I really am happy for you. It's just the initial shock made me say the first thing that came to mind." she said.

Derek just smiled at his sister, which she returned. Stiles spoke up and said, "You need to learn how to hold back your first thoughts cause you seriously almost sent me into a panic attack." 

Cora just laughed. They spent a few more minutes just talking before she left and Stiles called Lydia.

~Lydia~

"Stiles? You said you wanted to talk?" asked Lydia. When she saw Stiles and Derek on the couch she took that as her cue to sit down.

"So you know that I've been here a lot right?" said Stiles. 

He was more nervous with Lydia than he was with Cora because Lydia is a) his best friend in the whole universe, besides Scott of course. And b) the girl he had been crushing on since the third grade. So again, to say he was nervous was an understatement.

"Yeah. But I already know why." said Lydia.

"You do?" Stiles shot a confused look at Derek, who just shrugged.

"Yeah. You're becoming friends. Am I right?" she said.

"Umm..sort of. Lydia. We're dating." said Stiles.

"You're dating? As in..Derek...and you... together?" said Lydia.

"Yeah." he said.

"Well it's about damn time!" She practically screamed.

"Huh?" was all Stiles managed to say.

"I've been waiting for you to realize that you liked Derek. If you hadn't told him sooner I was going to drag you up here and force you to tell him." Derek had to stop himself from laughing.

"Scott already did that." said Stiles. 

He was relieved that Lydia wasn't mad. Lydia apologized for having to leave right off but she had to meet Jackson and Ethan at the airport. They were spending a few months in Beacon Hills. Derek called Boyd and Erica next.

~Boyd and Erica~ 

"Derek!" Erica literally squealed and jumped into Derek's arms. She was like his little sister.

"Yeah, I'm gonna pass on... whatever that is." said Boyd. Erica removed herself from Derek and sat down next to Boyd on the couch.

"So. What'd you guys want to talk about?" asked Boyd putting his feet on the table.

"First we're going to talk about how that table is very expensive and if you don't remove your feet from it you won't have feet left." said Derek. Obviously he was kidding. But the table really was expensive.

"Jeez, no need to be gross about it." said Boyd putting his feet on the ground.

"Now. We have to tell you guys something." said Stiles.

"Ok? What's going on?" said Erica. She was definitely confused. They both could hear the worry in her voice.

"Me and Derek are dating." said Stiles.

"I'm sorry, what?" said Boyd.

"We're dating." said Stiles.

Boyd just shook his head and said, "Well I'm just gonna go find a roof to stand on and scream my excitement to the world cause this.." he gestured towards Derek and Stiles' interlocked hands "..is literally what I've been waiting for my entire life." he got up and left.

Erica was crying. "Erica honey what's wrong?" said Derek going to kneel in front of her. She threw her arms around Derek's neck.

"I'm just..so happy." she said between sobs. That made both Derek and Stiles cry along with her. They stayed like that for a while before they heard a howl coming from somewhere in town.

"Wow. He wasn't kidding." said Stiles. They all laughed. Erica left a while later and Stiles called Allison and Kira.

~Allison and Kira~

Allison and Kira were the only ones with the decency to knock. Derek answered the door with a smile. "He's smiling. Why is he smiling?" said Kira. Derek rolled his eyes and let them in. They went to sit on the couch with Stiles.

"What'd you do to him? He's smiling and he never smiles." said Allison.

"That's what we called you here for." said Derek.

"Me and Derek are dating." said Stiles.

"Wow. Umm..ok..I don't know what to say." said Allison. Kira's eyes started to glow. She grabbed both Derek and Stiles' hand and send a light shock through their hands.

"What was that?" asked Derek.

"It's basically saying that I approve. I can't really stop it. That's what kitsune's do to show couples that they're happy for them." she said pulling back.

"She did that for Jackson and Ethan last time they were here." said Allison. Stiles and Derek just nodded.

"I'm happy too." said Allison. She smiled at both of them.

"Even though I did try to kill you." she said to Derek with a smile.

"Yeah you did try to kill me. Try being the key word there." said Derek also smiling. Allison turned her hatred for Derek into jokes after she forgave him. They were still not friends but they were making progress. Allison and Kira left shortly after that. And Stiles called Isaac.

~Isaac~

When Derek opened the door after Isaac knocked, he saw Scott behind him.

"Why am I not surprised?" said Derek letting them in.

"I just want to say, I told him I already know but he made me come with him anyway." said Scott sitting next to Isaac.

"Because I don't want to be here alone." said Isaac looking at Scott.

"And I don't want to get dragged here when I already know what they're going to tell you." said Scott looking at Isaac.

"Ok! Save the arguing for later." said Derek. He went to sit next to Stiles.

"Now. We have something to tell you." said Stiles.

"Me and Stiles are dating." said Derek.

"Oh yeah. I knew that." said Isaac.

"Scott! I told you not to tell him!" said Stiles. Actually it was more of a scream but he would never admit that.

"I didn't! I swear!" said Scott throwing his hands up in surrender.

"No one told me. I figured it out on my own. Whenever you talk about Derek your heart rate goes up. And that day you guys left here and went to your house I was curious so I followed you. I heard you tell your dad." said Isaac.

"Oh. Ok." said Stiles.

"And I'm totally happy for you." he added.

"Well that's good." said Derek. They sat there and talked for a while before they left and Derek made the last call to Peter.

~Peter~

"I'm honestly terrified that he's gonna rip out my throat or something." said Stiles.

"I won't let him." said Derek.

Peter, being the creepy wolf he is, stepped out from the shadows startling both Stiles and Derek.

"Oh God! Peter! You've got to stop doing that!" said Stiles.

"Oh Stiles. You know I won't." said Peter.

"And by the way, I heard you tell everyone so no need to waste your breath." he said walking into the kitchen.

"I told you he was listening!" said Stiles whisper yelling.

"I heard you!" Peter yelled from the kitchen. He obviously didn't have a problem with it as he didn't say anything. 

Derek and Stiles' decided to just spend the rest of the day lounging around and enjoying each other's company. They'd tell Jackson and Ethan tomorrow. 

~𝗔𝘀 𝗜 𝘀𝗮𝗶𝗱 𝗮𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗯𝗲𝗴𝗶𝗻𝗻𝗶𝗻𝗴, 𝗹𝗼𝗻𝗴 𝗰𝗵𝗮𝗽𝘁𝗲𝗿 𝗯𝘂𝘁 𝗜 𝗵𝗼𝗽𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗲𝗻𝗷𝗼𝘆𝗲𝗱 𝗶𝘁. 𝗜𝗳 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗲'𝘀 𝗮𝗻𝘆 𝗼𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿 𝗽𝗮𝗶𝗿𝗶𝗻𝗴𝘀 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝘄𝗮𝗻𝘁 𝗮𝗱𝗱𝗲𝗱 𝘁𝗼 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘀𝘁𝗼𝗿𝘆 𝗹𝗲𝘁 𝗺𝗲 𝗸𝗻𝗼𝘄 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗜'𝗹𝗹 𝘀𝗲𝗲 𝘄𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗜 𝗰𝗮𝗻 𝗱𝗼. 𝗔𝘀 𝗮𝗹𝘄𝗮𝘆𝘀 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝗻𝗸𝘀 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗱𝗶𝗻𝗴!~


	3. There's Something You Should Know

Over the last week, since Derek and Stiles told the pack about them being together, everyone had gotten used to them unconsciously holding hands and the little affectionate kisses in the middle of their movies. "Ok. I know you guys are in love but do you think you can tone down the pda just a little." said Cora who was sitting right next to them.

"Oh sorry." said Stiles. They finished the movie and everyone went home. Obviously since Cora and Peter lived with Derek, him and Stiles couldn't be alone unless they went to his house. So they got into Derek's car and drove to Stiles' house. His dad had the night shift so they'd have the whole place to themselves. They got to Stiles' room and sat down on the bed. Derek had agreed to help Stiles with his math homework.

"Stiles. Before we start your homework, there's something I need to talk to you about." said Derek.

"Sure babe. What's up?" said Stiles.

"There's something you should know about werewolves." said Derek. Stiles broke out in laughter and Derek just stared at him.

"I'm sorry. It's just.. I know basically everything there is to know about werewolves." he said moving to sit next to Derek.

"Do you know about an Alpha's mate?" said Derek grabbing Stiles hand.

"Yeah. I know that Alpha's have one mate and- wait..am I your mate?" asked Stiles holding Derek's hand tighter. 

Derek just nodded and looked away as if Stiles was going to refuse to be Derek's mate. Stiles smiled slightly and turned Derek's head to face him and kissed him. 

After they broke the kiss Derek said, "So I guess that means you're okay being my mate?"

"What'd you think I was going to do? Walk away and refuse?" said Stiles.

"Actually..yes." said Derek. They both started laughing. "We better get your homework done before school tomorrow." said Derek.

"Yeah. My dad will be home soon anyway." So they pulled out Stiles' books from his bag and they started on the math portion first. That's what Stiles had the most trouble with. Derek sat against the headboard with Stiles in front of him. There was a knock at Stiles door.

"Come in." He said. "Hey Stiles. And Derek." said Noah, Stiles' dad.

"Hey Dad."

"I have to work the night shift tonight. Parrish is having..uh.. hellhound problems." said Noah.

"Go. We'll be ok." said Stiles giving his dad a small smile. Noah nodded. "No funny business while I'm gone." he said pointing at them with a raised eyebrow.

"No promises!" yelled Stiles after his dad closed the door. Derek was looking at him with a smirk on his face.

"What?" asked Stiles.

"No promises? Is that supposed to mean something?" said Derek amused.

"Maybe. If you want it to mean something." said Stiles. Derek grabbed the collar of Stiles shirt, pulled him into his lap and kissed him. "I definitely want it to mean something." said Derek after he broke the kiss. Stiles smiled and kissed him again.

Stiles woke up the next morning to find Derek gone. "Der?" Stiles asked sleepily.

"Hey lazy bones. Time to get up." said Derek coming out of the bathroom.

"What time is it?" asked Stiles rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Almost 10am. I figured since it's Saturday and you don't have school I'd let you sleep." said Derek giving Stiles a quick peck on the lips. After he kissed Stiles he whispered against his lips, "You're dad's home."

He obviously heard his car pull in the driveway. Damn werewolf hearing.

"He's gonna wonder why you're hear at 10:00 in the morning. You should probably go." said Stiles.

"I'm not leaving." said Derek. He climbed back into bed next to Stiles and put an arm around his waist. He wanted Noah to see them like that.

"Stiles!? I'm home!" yelled Noah up the stairs. When he opened the door, he was confused at what he saw. Derek had Stiles pinned to the ground and he was fully wolfed out.

"Derek! What are you doing!?" yelled Noah.

"Calm down Noah. We just wanted to get your blood flowing a little bit." said Derek. 

Stiles was sitting on the floor laughing. "I really hate you two." said Noah. Of course he was only kidding.

They all went out for breakfast. They went to a little diner in town. When they got there they saw Scott and Isaac sitting at a table in the back of the diner. That's when they noticed Isaac and Scott holding hands.

"Uhh..did you know about that?" asked Derek.

"No. I didn't." said Stiles. They walked over to Isaac and Scott's table, hands intertwined, and asked the question Scott was dreading.

"When did this happen?" asked Stiles.

"Uhhhh...a week ago?" said Isaac. Stiles could tell he was lying so he just gave him an unamused look and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Ugh. Fine. 2 months ago." said Isaac.

"Well. I'm happy for you. But just one thing, if you hurt him I will turn you into a fur coat and give it to him as a birthday present." said Stiles.

"Really Stiles? You used that one on me with Lydia." said Isaac.

"Fine. You hurt him I'll rip your throat out with my teeth and give it to him instead of cake." said Derek.

"Alright. You win." said Isaac. Stiles just looked at Derek horrified.

"I wouldn't actually do it Stiles." said Derek.

"Just sit down guys." said Scott with an amused smile. They sat down with Scott and Isaac and had a good breakfast before they left for the pack meeting. 

"Ok. Are we ready to start the pack meeting?" asked Derek. Everyone nodded. Derek was about to say something before Scott starting crying uncontrollably.

"Scott? Hey bud, what's wrong?" asked Derek kneeling in front of him and putting his hands on his shoulders.

"I-I don't think Isaac loves me." he said.

"Why would you say that?" said Derek. He had Scott in his arms.

"Because I said I love you but he didn't say it back." he said, still crying.

"Scott. He's just not ready. I told Stiles I loved him but he didn't say it back either. He's not ready and neither is Isaac. Just give him some time. He'll say it eventually." said Derek.

"How about now?" said Isaac who was standing in the doorway. Scott stood up wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Scott I do love you. More than anything in this world. Which is why I'm going to ask this." said Isaac. When Lydia realized what was about to happen, she gasped squealed and stood up.

"Isaac. What do you mean? What are you going to ask?" said Scott. Isaac knelt down on one knee and pulled out a ring.

"Oh my God." said Stiles and Derek at the same time covering their mouths. Everyone else was smiling, including Peter.

"Isaac.." said Scott crying again.

"Scott James McCall. Will you marry me?" he asked. All Scott could do was nod. Isaac put the ring on Scott's finger and pulled him into a hug. They all congratulated them.

Stiles turned to Derek and said, "When am I getting my ring?" He smiled and kissed Derek. They all spent the night at Derek's house as no one wanted to leave the newly engaged couple.

~𝗛𝗲𝗿𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗴𝗼! 𝗦𝗼 𝗵𝗼𝘄'𝗱 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗹𝗶𝗸𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗦𝗰𝗶𝘀𝗮𝗮𝗰 𝘀𝘂𝗿𝗽𝗿𝗶𝘀𝗲? ;) 𝗧𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗲 𝘄𝗶𝗹𝗹 𝗱𝗲𝗳𝗶𝗻𝗶𝘁𝗲𝗹𝘆 𝗯𝗲 𝗺𝗼𝗿𝗲 𝗦𝗰𝗶𝘀𝗮𝗮𝗰. 𝗔𝗻𝘆𝘄𝗮𝘆 𝗜 𝗵𝗼𝗽𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗹𝗶𝗸𝗲 𝗶𝘁. 𝗧𝗵𝗮𝗻𝗸𝘀 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗱𝗶𝗻𝗴! :)~


	4. The Start Of A Wonderful Vacation

Derek and Stiles were taking the pack on a week vacation to Florida. Every one was excited. Except for Lydia.

"I'm going to look like a tomato." she said.

"Lydia. We have sunscreen." said Derek. "Then I'm going to get eaten by a shark." she said.

"Ok. That's a bit overdramatic." said Stiles.

"Fine. But I'm rooming with Allison." she said looking out the window.

"Fine." said Derek. 

Derek had a 21 hour drive to Texas where they were stopping for the night. He'd already drove 14 hours and he was starting to get tired and Stiles could tell. He looked up from his phone and noticed Derek struggling to stay awake.

"Babe. Let me drive." said Stiles. "I'm fine." said Derek, swerving to prevent hitting a tree.

"Ok. Pull over. I'm driving." said Stiles.

"Yeah. Good idea." said Derek.

He pulled over to the side of the road. Stiles walked around to the driver's side and kissed Derek before getting in and beginning the long 7 hour drive to Texas. In the car with Derek and Stiles was Lydia, Isaac and Allison, in the van behind them with Scott driving was Jackson, Ethan, Danny, Cora, Peter and Chris. Malia and Kira had spent the weekend in Maui so they were flying in to Florida the next day. 

Everyone in both cars, besides the driver's of course, had fallen asleep and Scott and Stiles had to wake everyone up.

"Gotta pee, gotta pee, gotta pee!" Said Allison and Lydia in unison, jumping out of the car towards the motel room they were staying in.

"Can't get in without this." said Stiles, holding up their room key card.

"Thank you." said Allison.

"Now. Listen up for your roommates guys! Jackson and Ethan, Scott and Isaac, Danny and Cora, Peter and Chris and of course me and Stiles. Come get your keys and get some sleep, and I do mean sleep, for those of you who are rooming with your current other half. Everyone will be up at 7:30 to meet in the lobby for breakfast at 8:00. I want to be out of here by 9:00 tomorrow." explained Derek.

"Everyone come get your suitcases and get out the stuff you'll need for tonight and tomorrow morning so we don't have to worry about extra luggage in the morning." said Stiles.

"Someone go explain to Lydia and Allison what's happening since they can't seem to control their bladders." said Derek.

Everyone did as they were told and went to their rooms. Jackson stopped at Lydia and Allison's room and explained to them and then went back to his room. 

"Ugh. I'm exhausted." said Stiles flopping down onto the bed.

"I just want to take a shower and go to sleep." He said getting up.

"Ok. I'll order some food while your in the shower." said Derek.

"No. You'll order food now and then join me when you're done." said Stiles with a wink. 

Derek just raised his eyebrows and grinned. Derek called a Chinese restaurant called King Chinese and ordered his and Stiles' favorite, Mongolian Chicken and pork fried rice. After their shower, Stiles and Derek settled into their bed and fell asleep.

The next morning was a bit chaotic. Stiles was up at 6:30 with Derek. Allison and Lydia were up at 6:45. The rest, except for Scott and Isaac, woke up at 7:00. They were all in the lobby at 7:45.

"Good. You're all early for a change." said Derek.

"Uhh.. we're missing two." said Allison looking for Scott. Derek sighed.

"Stiles. Go tell your lazy best friend to get up." said Derek pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Everyone else, go get some food." He said. 

Stiles made it to Scott's room and knocked on the door. "Scott!? Wake up! It's almost 8:00!" he said pounding on the door.

"Sorry Stiles. I guess we slept in. Tell Derek we'll be down soon." said Scott.

After everyone had finished eating, they all piled back into the different cars and made the next 20 hour drive to Florida where they would be staying for a week then it was off to Hawaii for another week. Lydia and Peter were driving this time.

"Lydia? If no one minds could you play Stronger by Kelly Clarkson? It's my favorite song." asked Allison.

"I don't see why not." said Derek. E

else agreed and Lydia passed Derek her phone so he could play the song. Best thing about the newer model cars was the Bluetooth capabilities. As the music blasted Allison and Isaac were singing along and Derek and Lydia were laughing at Stiles who was looking rather uncomfortable sitting between two singing teenagers. 

Meanwhile, in the van, Peter, Chris, Cora, Danny, Scott, Ethan, and Jackson were jamming out to Thunder by Imagine Dragons. Except for Cora and Ethan who didn't really care for that song. They just laughed at everyone else jamming. 

They made it to Florida by 4:00 in the morning. Yes. They drove all night. They switched driver's halfway and ended up with Allison and Chris driving into the hotel they'd be staying at for the next week. Everyone got out, and as usual, the girls couldn't control their bladders and ran to the bathroom.

Everyone got checked in, got their keys and luggage and made their way to their rooms. When they got to the floor they were on, they spotted Malia and Kira standing in the hall.

"When did you guys get here?" asked Cora giving Malia the biggest hug in the world.

"About 10:00." said Kira as she was being crushed by Scott's hug.

"We're both extremely sunburned, which Cora and Scott just made worse, and jet lagged. So we're going to bed. We just wanted you guys to know we were here." said Malia.

"Let's all get some sleep." said Derek.

Everyone agreed and made their way to their rooms. Derek and Stiles got the room closest to the elevator. They walked in, dropped their bags and fell onto the bed. "I suppose we have to get ready for bed now right?" said Stiles not wanting to move.

"Yeah. We do." said Derek pulling Stiles up. "Or..we can do what we did last night." he said kissing Stiles. 

"Double shower? I like that idea." said Stiles smiling. 

"This is going to be an amazing 2 weeks." said Stiles after he cuddled in the bed with Derek.

"Yeah. It is." said Derek. They both fell asleep with a smile on their face.  


*𝗦𝗼 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗴𝗼. 𝗔𝗻𝗼𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿 𝗰𝗵𝗮𝗽𝘁𝗲𝗿. 𝗜'𝗺 𝗵𝗼𝗻𝗲𝘀𝘁𝗹𝘆 𝗹𝗼𝘃𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘄𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝘀𝘁𝗼𝗿𝘆 𝗶𝘀 𝗴𝗼𝗶𝗻𝗴. 𝗝𝘂𝘀𝘁 𝘀𝗼 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗸𝗻𝗼𝘄 𝗜 𝗵𝗮𝗱 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝘀𝗲 𝘃𝗮𝗰𝗮𝘁𝗶𝗼𝗻 𝗰𝗵𝗮𝗽𝘁𝗲𝗿𝘀 𝘄𝗿𝗶𝘁𝘁𝗲𝗻 𝗯𝗲𝗳𝗼𝗿𝗲 𝗜 𝗴𝗼𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗺𝗽𝗿𝗲𝗴 𝗶𝗱𝗲𝗮 𝘀𝗼 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁'𝘀 𝗰𝗼𝗺𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘀𝗼𝗼𝗻. 𝗝𝘂𝘀𝘁 𝗼𝗻𝗲 𝗹𝗶𝘁𝘁𝗹𝗲 𝘀𝗽𝗼𝗶𝗹𝗲𝗿, 𝗶𝘁 𝗵𝗮𝗽𝗽𝗲𝗻𝘀 𝘄𝗵𝗶𝗹𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝘆'𝗿𝗲 𝗼𝗻 𝘃𝗮𝗰𝗮𝘁𝗶𝗼𝗻. ;) 𝗦𝗼 𝗜 𝗵𝗼𝗽𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗲𝗻𝗷𝗼𝘆𝗲𝗱 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗮𝘀 𝗮𝗹𝘄𝗮𝘆𝘀, 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝗻𝗸𝘀 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗱𝗶𝗻𝗴!*


	5. First Day Vacay Surprise

It was 8 am sharp and Derek and Stiles had been awake since 6 am.

"Do you think we can wake the others up yet?" asked Stiles, looking up from his phone.

"Yeah. They've had enough time to sleep." said Derek.

Stiles called half of the pack and Derek called the other half. Stiles' wake up call was, "good morning sleepyheads! Time to get out of bed and ready for the best vacation ever!" Derek's wake up call was, "get up now." 

"Let's go people! I need a water park and I need it now!" said Stiles. He was standing in the hall with a backpack slung over his shoulder that contained sunscreen, sunglasses and water bottles. 

"Jeez Stiles. It's Volcano Bay. It's been there for 3 years, I don't think it's going anywhere anytime soon." said Lydia.

"I know. I just want to get there before it gets crowded so we get good seats. In the sun by the pool." he said.

"Fine then. Let's go before Stiles has a mental breakdown." said Malia, pushing past everyone to get to the elevator. 

Everyone piled into the elevator which barely fit them all. Allison was standing next to Peter and she shifted to get more comfortable and accidentally bumped into him.

"Touch me again and I will end you." he said.

"End her and I'll end you." Said Scott, flashing his red eyes at Peter.

"Ooh. I'm so scared." said Peter sarcastically. Scott growled at him.

"Enough. God you guys act like children sometimes." said Stiles. 

"Explains why you're pack mom." said Isaac. Stiles just stared at him.

"You owe me an explanation later." he said, pointing at Derek. 

They all got out of the elevator and scrambled to the cars. Now that the anger towards being woken up had gone away, everyone was excited. Derek took one of the parking passes and handed the other to Scott. Just the same as before, Derek was driving the car with Stiles, Lydia, Isaac and Allison and Scott was driving the van with Jackson, Ethan, Danny, Cora, Peter and Chris. Malia had rented a car for her and Kira when they landed in Orlando. Derek had a surprise for everyone that only him and Stiles knew about. Now was the perfect time for that surprise.

"Hey guys. Before we go, I have a surprise for you all." as Derek finished, Erica and Boyd came running out of the hotel towards them.

"WHAT!?" was the response from everyone. They exchanged hugs and Boyd and Erica decided to ride with Malia and Kira. They got into their cars and made the drive to Volcano Bay for their first day on vacation. 

When they pulled into the parking lot, nobody was there. Derek got out of the car with a huge smile on his face.

"Der? I thought you said they were open?" Stiles looked at him confused.

"Oh. Did I forget to tell you I got us an hour to ourselves. They don't open to the public until 11 am. We've got it for an hour." he said.

"Have I told you that you're the best boyfriend ever?" asked Stiles moving to kiss him.

"Yes. But I like hearing you say it." He said. Everyone ran through the entrance and went to their respective bathrooms to change into their swimsuits and then went their separate ways to enjoy the park for an hour before it started to get crowded. Stiles grabbed Derek's hand and took off running with him in tow.

"Stiles. Where are we going?" asked Derek.

"You'll see." said Stiles. They climbed to the top of the kids play area.

"What are we doing up here?" asked Derek. Stiles grabbed his waist and pulled him close. 

"I just wanted to be alone with you for a little while." he said. Stiles then proceeded to kiss Derek. It was a full blown make out session.

"OK. There's nothing else I'd rather be doing right now, but we only have an hour." said Derek breaking the kiss.

"You're right. What do you want to do?" asked Stiles.

"Let's try the Tornado." said Derek. Stiles smiled and pulled Derek towards the Tornado. They climbed to the top of the ride. Stiles looked down and backed up and said, "Oh God. I can't do this." 

"Yes you can. Just don't look down." said Derek. He tried to pull Stiles to the slide but he stayed still.

"No. I can't do it. It's too high." said Stiles. Then Derek kissed him and told him he could do it and he got onto the slide and slid down the slide with Derek coming down after him.

"That. Was. Awesome!" said Stiles after he got off the slide. Suddenly someone jumped onto his back. 

"Hey lover boy!" said Erica jumping off of him. 

"Hey Erica. Next time, warn me." said Stiles. He rubbed at his back to relieve the pain. Erica ran back to Boyd and Isaac while Stiles and Derek continued to walk around the park riding all the rides. Pretty soon the park was filled with screaming kids, the smell of sunscreen and the smell of delicious food. They ate dinner and drove back to the hotel soaking wet. 

"I'm wiped out." said Stiles after collapsing on the bed. 

"You look wiped out. Are you sure you're alright?" said Derek looking at Stiles curiously.

"Uhh..I think so. Why?" he said looking at Derek confused. 

"Because you've been acting strange since we got here." said Derek. It was true. Since they got to Florida Stiles has been extremely tired, eating a lot more than usual and his scent was different. 

"Strange how?" asked Stiles.

"Well you've been extremely tired, you've been really hungry and your scent is completely off. Are you ok?" asked Derek. He moved to sit next to Stiles. 

"Ok. I need to tell you something. I didn't know how to tell you before because I didn't even know it was possible. But..." Stiles went into the bathroom and brought out a pregnancy test and gave it to Derek.

"Oh. My. God. You're... pregnant." said Derek. 

"Yeah. Do you know how this is possible?" Stiles asked. He felt that familiar heaviness in his chest. He started to breathe heavily and Derek noticed. 

"Stiles, baby breathe. It's ok. I'm right here. You're ok. Just breathe." said Derek standing in front of Stiles. 

"I'm ok now. Anyway, how is this possible?" asked Stiles sitting back down on the bed.

"Well. I've heard of it happening to an Alpha's mate but only if they have a certain gene they get from...oh God. I know how this happened. Remember when I was shot and you dragged me home?" Stiles nodded. "You got my blood all over your hands. Did you have any open wounds on them, like cuts or scratches?" asked Derek.

"I don't remember. I think so." said Stiles.

"That's how this is possible. You got the gene from my blood. When my blood seeped into the cut or scratch you had, it mixed with your blood and created a gene that makes you able to get pregnant." explained Derek. 

"Ok. So. Let me ask you a question. Are you happy about this? Cuz I am." said Stiles. Derek just stared at him.

"Of course I'm happy. I'm the happiest I've ever been." Derek hugged Stiles and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

*𝗦𝗼 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗴𝗼. 𝗪𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗜'𝘃𝗲 𝗽𝗿𝗼𝗺𝗶𝘀𝗲𝗱. 𝗜𝗳 𝗶𝘁'𝘀 𝘁𝗼𝗼 𝗰𝗼𝗻𝗳𝘂𝘀𝗶𝗻𝗴, 𝘀𝗼𝗿𝗿𝘆 𝗜 𝗷𝘂𝘀𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗼𝘂𝗴𝗵𝘁 𝗼𝗳 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗶𝗱𝗲𝗮 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗱𝗶𝗱𝗻'𝘁 𝗸𝗻𝗼𝘄 𝗮 𝘀𝗶𝗺𝗽𝗹𝗲𝗿 𝘄𝗮𝘆 𝘁𝗼 𝗽𝘂𝘁 𝗶𝘁. 𝗟𝗼𝗹 😂 𝗜 𝗵𝗼𝗽𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗲𝗻𝗷𝗼𝘆𝗲𝗱 𝗶𝘁. 𝗧𝗵𝗮𝗻𝗸𝘀 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗱𝗶𝗻𝗴.*


	6. Announcement Day

Derek woke up Monday morning to quite a horrible sound. When he noticed that Stiles wasn't in bed, he figured out exactly what the sound was. "Oh no." was all he said. He got up from bed and went into the bathroom to find Stiles leaning on the sink. 

"Can this part just be over please? I hate waking up like this." said Stiles.

"I hate it to babe. It'll be over in two more months." said Derek. He rubbed Stiles' back while Stiles brushed his teeth. 

There was a knock at the door. When Derek opened it, he saw Lydia and Cora standing in the middle of the hallway in their pajamas. "Is Stiles ok? I could smell the sickness from our room and I know you can't get sick so it has to be him." said Cora.

"Yeah he's just...you know what.. come on in. We've got something to tell you." said Derek.

Lydia and Cora entered the room and sat on the couch. Derek and Stiles sat on the bed across from them. 

"So. I'm going to say this now. Cora, you know how this can happen and you can explain it to Lydia later." said Derek. 

Cora's mouth dropped open. "You mean..." she trailed off.

"Yes. Stiles is pregnant." said Derek.

"What!?" said Lydia. She jumped up from the couch and pulled Stiles up and hugged him so tight he thought she was going to squeeze the baby out of him.

"Uhh, Lydia, can't. Breathe." said Stiles. Lydia let go.

"Sorry." she said.

"As I said, Cora can explain it to you later. I've got an appointment with someone at the water park today at 9:00 this morning. I'll be back to pick you guys up at 10:00. Don't tell anyone. We will announce it later." said Derek. He hugged Cora and Lydia and kissed Stiles goodbye.

_____________________________________

"Hello. I'm Kyle Roberts. You scheduled to meet me today?" asked Kyle.

"Yes. I'm Derek Hale. I needed to ask if I could rent out your concert hall for a couple hours this afternoon." said Derek. 

"For what reason?" asked Kyle.

Derek told him what he had planned and Kyle agreed. He had the concert hall from 1:30 pm to 3:30 pm. 

______________________________

He got back to the hotel at 10:00 to pick everyone up. They got to the park at 12:00. 

"Ok everyone. We have an hour and a half to do what we want and then we need to meet in the concert hall at 1:30. Don't ask why. You'll find out when we get there." explained Derek when they entered the park. 

Everyone went their separate ways to enjoy their fun for an hour and a half. Everyone met in the concert hall at 1:30. Derek had a small bag in his hand. 

"Ok. There's two things we're here for. First up, some of you, mostly the werewolves, know how this is possible but if you don't I will explain it after. So last night Stiles told me something that I'm so incredibly happy about. We're having a baby. Stiles is pregnant." said Derek. 

Everyone besides the werewolves, and Allison, stared at Derek like he had two heads. Suddenly Danny started laughing. Once the laughing stopped he said, "Very funny, Derek. Now what's the real reason you brought us here?" 

"That is the reason. I am pregnant. It's possible because of the night he was attacked. His blood mixed with my blood and produced a gene that allows me to get pregnant." said Stiles.

Danny just stared and nodded slowly, allowing the new information settle. But Derek wasn't done.

"That's not all we're here for." He turned to Stiles who was now standing next to him. "You and I have a wonderful relationship. And now we're going to have a wonderful child. You're the best thing that ever happened to me. And I want this to last forever." Derek got to one knee and pulled a black box out of his pocket. He opened it and revealed a diamond ring. "Stiles Stilinski, will you marry me?" he said.

All Stiles did was nod. Derek slipped the ring on his finger and kissed him. "I wish my dad could've seen this." said Stiles.

"He did see." said Lydia. She held up her phone and Stiles saw his dad on the screen waving to him and crying.

"I'm so happy for you son! Congratulations to you both!" said Noah. 

"Thanks dad!" said Stiles.

____________________________________

Back at the hotel, Cora and Lydia decided to stay with Derek and Stiles that night. "Ok. I don't need a heater I'm already hot enough." said Stiles pushing Derek away from him. Derek just stared at him shocked.

"It's the hormones Derek. I wouldn't worry about it too much." said Lydia. She was setting up the fold out couch for her and Cora. 

"Yeah. You guys get some sleep. We've got a long drive ahead of us tomorrow." said Derek. 

Cora and Lydia crawled into the couch and fell asleep while Derek and Stiles cuddled close together. Stiles looked at his hand and smiled before he fell asleep peacefully.  


*𝗧𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗴𝗼! 𝗛𝗼𝗽𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗹𝗶𝗸𝗲 𝗶𝘁. 𝗕𝗲 𝘄𝗮𝗿𝗻𝗲𝗱, 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗶𝘀 𝗺𝘆 𝗳𝗶𝗿𝘀𝘁 𝗺𝗽𝗿𝗲𝗴 𝘀𝘁𝗼𝗿𝘆 𝘀𝗼 𝗶𝗳 𝗶𝘁'𝘀 𝗵𝗼𝗿𝗿𝗶𝗯𝗹𝗲 𝗜'𝗺 𝘀𝗼𝗿𝗿𝘆. 𝗟𝗼𝗹 𝗮𝘀 𝗮𝗹𝘄𝗮𝘆𝘀, 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝗻𝗸𝘀 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗱𝗶𝗻𝗴! :)*


	7. Cora's Surprise

It had been a little over a week since Stiles found out he was pregnant and things were going great. Except for one small problem, Stiles couldn't stop puking.

"Ugh. I really hate this." Stiles said leaning over the sink for the millionth time that morning. He was tired of getting up every morning just to puke his guts out. "I know babe. By 12:00 you'll be fine. Just like every day." said Derek. He wrapped his arms around Stiles' waist and rested his chin on his shoulder. "Now let's go get dressed and try to enjoy our last day in Florida." said Derek. He kissed Stiles' head and made his way out to the main room to get dressed. 

___________________________________________________

"Ok. I'm ready. What about you?" said Lydia turning around expecting to see Cora but instead she saw no one. "Cora? Where'd you go?" asked Lydia walking around the room.

"In here." said Cora from the bathroom. 

"What are you doing?" asked Lydia. 

"Something for Stiles. He's always said that I should have the same tattoo as Derek but I don't want the pain so I did this." said Cora holding out her arm. She had drawn the symbol on her wrist with eyeliner. 

"How'd you get it to not rub off?" asked Lydia admiring Cora's work. 

"Hairspray. You brought some with you. I hope you don't mind." she said.

"No not at all. Could to do the same thing for me? Wait..I have an idea.. let's get everyone in here. We can do it for everyone and surprise Stiles and Derek tonight at dinner!" said Lydia. 

One by one, Cora drew Derek's tattoo design on the pack and everyone wore wrist cuffs to hide the tattoos until they went to dinner.

___________________________________________________

Derek was sitting at the table with his arm around Stiles' neck and Stiles' was sitting with his hand protectively over his stomach. Everyone else was sitting around them ready to pull off the cuffs and show Derek and Stiles' their tattoos. 

"Hey Derek. Before you get too involved in your food, we all have something to show you." said Cora. She nodded to everyone and they all took off their cuffs and Derek couldn't believe what he saw.

"Did you do that?" He asked Cora. She nodded. Derek got up and went around to the other side of the table and hugged Cora. 

"Thank you." he said. 

___________________________________________________

They enjoyed dinner and got back to the hotel around 7:30 and started packing so they'd be ready in the morning to leave for Hawaii. Lydia and Cora were in their room packing their suitcases when Lydia started a rather surprising conversation. "I think Jackson's going to propose soon." she said.

Cora spit out the water she was drinking. "I'm sorry, what!?" 

"I'm serious Cora. He's been acting really wierd lately. Distant, yesterday, him and Ethan went out and they wouldn't tell me where they were going. And when Jackson fell asleep last night, he got a text from Lanzo Jewelers saying 'You're product has been ordered. Ready for pickup tomorrow at 8:30 am.' It's really wierd." 

"Ok. That is wierd. Maybe he will propose." said Cora. 

They had just finished talking when Ethan burst through the door. "Lydia. You need to come with me. Jackson's not waking up. I can't get him awake." He said. 

Lydia ran into Jackson's room screaming for him to wake up. She kept shaking him, begging him to wake up. When he didn't wake up she ran back to Ethan and cried on his shoulder. 

During all the screaming, the other pack members found their way to Jackson's room. They all smiled as Jackson got up from the bed and tapped Lydia's shoulder. 

Lydia jumped into his arms. "I thought you were dead." she whispered into his ear. 

"No. But you might die from excitement and surprise when I'm done." said Jackson pulling Lydia off of him. 

"What?" she watched as he got down on one knee. "Oh my God. Jackson..." she said covering her mouth. 

"Lydia Martin. Will you make me the happiest werewolf in the world and marry me?" he asked. 

Lydia got down to his level and kissed him. "Yes." she said after breaking the kiss. Jackson slipped the ring on her finger and Cora looked at her and Lydia said, "Told you." Cora just rolled her eyes. 

*𝗜 𝗸𝗻𝗼𝘄. 𝗔𝗻𝗼𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿 𝗽𝗿𝗼𝗽𝗼𝘀𝗮𝗹. 𝗜'𝗺 𝘀𝗼𝗿𝗿𝘆 𝗜 𝗷𝘂𝘀𝘁 𝗹𝗼𝘃𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗼𝘀𝗲 𝘀𝘄𝗲𝗲𝘁 𝗺𝗼𝗺𝗲𝗻𝘁𝘀. 𝗟𝗼𝗹 𝗡𝗲𝘅𝘁 𝗰𝗵𝗮𝗽𝘁𝗲𝗿 𝗶𝘀 𝗴𝗼𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘁𝗼 𝗯𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗶𝗿 𝘁𝗿𝗶𝗽 𝘁𝗼 𝗛𝗮𝘄𝗮𝗶𝗶. 𝗧𝗵𝗮𝗻𝗸𝘀 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗱𝗶𝗻𝗴. :)*


	8. Maui Awaits

"Okay! Do we have everything?" asked Derek. Him and Stiles were standing in the doorway of the hotel getting ready to leave. Or more like Derek was standing, Stiles was leaning on the doorway trying not to puke. 

"Yeah. We have everything. And Stiles looks like he's about to die." said Malia. 

"Yeah. That usually happens when your pregnant. I would know since I am pregnant." said Cora.

"I'm sorry. What?" said Derek. He literally dropped his bags when Cora showed him the pregnancy test. 

"I took it last night. After dinner I felt weird so I figured I should take one." she said. 

"Who's the father?" asked Derek.

"That would be me." said Jackson raising his hand. 

"Ok. I'm going to say this once and only once. You take care of her and the baby. You don't and I rip your throat out with my teeth. Are we clear?" said Derek.

"Crystal." replied Jackson. 

After they had their conversations, and Stiles puked up his breakfast, they got in the car to drive to the airport and from there take the 12 hour long flight to Hawaii. 

Although it was a smooth flight, Stiles was afraid that his morning sickness would be a problem. 

They got to the airport and got to the gate. Everyone got through immediately but the attendant stopped Stiles before he got through. "Hun. I noticed you looked a little pale. If you need to be sick there's vomit bags above the seat and cold water in the bathroom. You can ask your attendant for some pain meds if you need them. And if it gets hard to breath there's also oxygen bags above your seat. Okay?" said the extremely nice attendant. 

"Yeah thanks so much." said Stiles as he boarded the plane. And so began the 12 hour flight.

_______________________________________________________

They arrived in Hawaii 12 hours later.

"Stiles. Baby. Wake up. We're here." Derek gently shook Stiles awake. 

"What? Already?" said Stiles. It felt like he had just gone to sleep. 

They got off the plane, got their baggage, their rental cars and drove to the hotel where they'd be staying for the next week. 

"So. How are you feeling babe?" said Derek as they were driving. 

"I'm fine right now. I just have a little headache." replied Stiles. 

"Ok. Let me know if you start to feel nauseous and we'll pull over." said Derek. 

"Yeah... I think the three in the backseat are tired." said Stiles looking through the mirror. 

Derek adjusted the mirror so he could see. Isaac, Scott and Allison were fast asleep. Isaac was leaning on Scott and Allison was leaning against the window. 

"They've had a long day. We're almost there though." said Derek.

_______________________________________________________

They arrived at the hotel at 11 pm that night. Everyone was so tired and just wanted to sleep. 

"Ok. Here's the sleeping arrangements, Scott and Isaac, Allison and Lydia, Danny and Ethan, Jackson and Cora, Peter and Chris, Malia and Kira and me and Stiles. Everyone okay with that?" said Derek. Everyone nodded and grabbed thier key cards and went to thier rooms. 

Stiles and Derek got to thier room and Stiles made a b-line for the bathroom. 

"Oh God." said Derek. 

"Can we please just skip over this part?" said Stiles coming out of the bathroom. 

"I wish we could babe. Believe me, I do." said Derek wincing at the thought of Stiles being sick. 

_______________________________________________________

Later that night Stiles was in the shower and Derek was on a video call with Melissa as she wanted daily updates on Stiles. 

"Yeah he's okay for the most part. Still sick though." said Derek.

"Is he constantly sick or is it just when he gets up too fast?" said Melissa.

"No. He's usually in the bathroom throwing up every hour." said Derek. 

"Okay. If it doesn't stop within the next week or two give me a call ok?" she said.

"I will." said Derek. He hung up with Melissa and went to get the bed ready. 

"Der. Come look!" said Stiles from the bathroom. 

Derek walked in the bathroom and saw Stiles standing in front of the mirror with a towel around his waist. 

"Look." said Stiles. 

Derek looked at Stiles stomach and there was a slight bump. Derek moved his hand over the bump and smiled.

"That's our baby." He said smiling from ear to ear. 

"Still hard to believe I'm carrying your child." said Stiles. 

"But it happened. We're having a baby." said Derek. 

They went to sleep that night happy and ready for Maui the next day. 

*𝗛𝗲𝗿𝗲 𝗶𝘁 𝗶𝘀, 𝗰𝗵𝗮𝗽𝘁𝗲𝗿 𝘀𝗼𝗺𝗲𝘁𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗴-𝘁𝗵 𝗹𝗼𝗹. 𝗜 𝗵𝗼𝗽𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗴𝘂𝘆𝘀 𝗹𝗶𝗸𝗲 𝗶𝘁! 𝗧𝗵𝗮𝗻𝗸𝘀 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗱𝗶𝗻𝗴!*


	9. First Day In Maui

Derek and Stiles woke up the next morning in the best mood. Stiles had finally stopped being sick every morning and Derek had finally been able to hear the baby's heartbeat with his heightened hearing. Everything was seemingly perfect. 

_______________________________________________________

"Cora? Are you ok?" asked Jackson. "Yeah fine. Just got a little dizzy." she said. 

They were waiting by the elevator for the rest of the pack.

"How long have you guys been waiting here?" asked Stiles when he got to the elevator. 

"About 10 minutes." said Cora.

"You could've waited in your room." said Derek.

"Yeah well the people next door were being too loud, if you know what I mean." said Jackson. 

Stiles and Derek just laughed.

Soon everyone was in the elevator on the way down to the lobby. They got to the first floor and ate breakfast then went back up to their rooms to get ready for the beach. While getting ready, Derek got a call from Melissa. 

"Hey Melissa. What's up?" said Derek.

"You're in a good mood. Something I should know?" said Melissa.

"Well, Stiles has finally stopped throwing up 24/7 so I'm relieved." answered Derek. 

Stiles popped his head out of the bathroom and said, "Me too!" 

"Well I called to let you guys know that when you get back you can have your first ultrasound. I'll be doing it since we can't really explain why a guy is getting an ultrasound." said Melissa. 

"Yeah. Ok. That sounds great. I gotta go Melissa. Stiles is getting anxious." said Derek.

"Ok Remember, I want updates on Stiles. And make sure Scott and Isaac don't get too handsy with each other." said Melissa.

Derek just rolled his eyes but told Melissa he'd watch them. He hung up the phone and got everyone into the cars. Derek had Stiles, Isaac, Scott and Lydia in his car and Peter had everyone else in the van with him.

_______________________________________________________

"Okay. We're going to be here at the beach for 3 hours then we're going to a louai, as requested by Lydia, for 2 hours and then Maui is ours to explore for the rest of the day." explained Derek. 

Everyone except Derek and Stiles, headed straight for the water. They stayed behind to set up thier spot on the beach. Derek layed down the blanket while Stiles set up the umbrella. 

"I think they were excited." said Stiles sitting down on the blanket.

"Yup. I'm glad we did this. They've really had time to relax and not worry about the hell hole that is Beacon Hills. Isaac and Scott have gotten closer and so have we." said Derek sitting beside Stiles. 

They continued to talk about the pack and enjoy the beach for the next 2 hours until Stiles decided to drag Derek to the water. They swam in the water for the next hour until it was time to go to the louai where they all learned how to hula dance and then they decided to go back to Derek and Stiles' room to relax and play games for the rest of the night. 

"I've had so much fun guys. Thanks for doing this." said Allison. 

"You're welcome Alli. But it was really all Derek's doing. I mean he's been such an amazing alpha and boyfriend and fiancé and I just-" Stiles was interrupted by his phone ringing. It was his dad.

"Dad? What's going on?" said Stiles. 

"I have something to tell you. Can I facetime you?" he asked.

"Yeah. Of course." 

Stiles answered the face time call and saw that Melissa was sitting next to him. 

"Hey Stiles." she said. 

"Is that my mom!?" asked Scott scrambling to get to Stiles. 

"Hey mom." he said. Melissa waved and they talked for a little while before Stiles' dad asked him to set up where everyone could see him and Melissa. When he was set up everyone crowded around the phone. 

"So. We have some news." said Noah.

"Are you pregnant?" asked Lydia. 

"No. I don't think we're ready for that yet." said Melissa.

"Stiles. This is going to affect you too. You may not like it but you will have the choice to go or not to go." said Noah. 

"Go where?" asked Stiles. 

"Paris. I've been transferred to France because they need someone with supernatural experience and Jackson had given them my number when he was still in France and they called and I accepted. But as I said you have the choice to stay in Beacon Hills or come with me and Melissa to Paris. If you decide to stay I'm sure Derek will love having you stay with him." said Noah.

"Wow.. ok I'm going to need a few days to think. That's a big change. All my friends are in Beacon Hills but my dad's going to be in France. And who's going to take care of the house while you're gone?" asked Stiles. 

"Deputy Parrish has agreed to take care of the house and Noodle while we're gone." said Noah.

"Who's Noodle?" asked Stiles. 

Melissa left and came back with a small ball python in her hands.

"This, is Noodle. She's 1 month old. You're dad wanted a pet and figured a snake would be the easiest to take care of." said Melissa.

"She's adorable. So when do you leave?" asked Derek.

"Next Friday. So I'll still be here when you guys get back from Maui." said Noah. 

"I'll think about it dad. Right now I think I need to sleep. This baby is making me tired." said Stiles. 

They hung up and everyone went to thier own rooms while Derek and Stiles got ready for bed. They talked about Stiles' dad leaving and the baby until Stiles fell asleep. Derek shut the tv off and settled into bed and fell asleep next to Stiles and his unborn child.

*𝗛𝗲𝗿𝗲'𝘀 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗻𝗲𝘅𝘁 𝗰𝗵𝗮𝗽𝘁𝗲𝗿. 𝗜'𝗺 𝗵𝗼𝗻𝗲𝘀𝘁𝗹𝘆 𝗹𝗼𝘃𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘄𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝘀𝘁𝗼𝗿𝘆 𝗶𝘀 𝗴𝗼𝗶𝗻𝗴. 𝗜𝗳 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗴𝘂𝘆𝘀 𝗹𝗶𝗸𝗲 𝗶𝘁 𝗹𝗲𝘁 𝗺𝗲 𝗸𝗻𝗼𝘄 𝗶𝗻 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗰𝗼𝗺𝗺𝗲𝗻𝘁𝘀. 𝗔𝘀 𝗮𝗹𝘄𝗮𝘆𝘀, 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝗻𝗸𝘀 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗱𝗶𝗻𝗴! :)*


	10. What A Way To End A Vacation

"Do we have to leave tomorrow? I want to stay in Maui forever. Can we move here?" asked Cora. 

Derek just laughed at his sister's comment. "Wish we could Cor. But we have to go back to Beacon Hills." 

They were sitting in Derek's room while everyone else went to the lobby to play pool. 

"I love you Derek." said Cora. 

"I love you too. Where'd that come from?" he asked.

"I just felt like telling you I love you. Is that a problem?" said Cora. 

"No. I just wasn't expecting that." said Derek.

Cora never really expressed her love for Derek verbally. Of course she would hug him and he would kiss her head. But she never said, "I love you". It was strange to Derek. 

"Well. I figured you should know I love you before I leave." said Cora.

Derek's head snapped in her direction. "What do you mean before you leave?" he asked. 

"Jackson wants me to move to France with him so we can raise our baby there. I told him I'd talk to you first but I really want to go Der." said Cora. 

"Oh Cora. If you want to go don't let me stop you. I was just shocked when you said you were leaving." said Derek. 

"Really? I can go?" she sounded surprised.

"Cora. You're 19. If you want to go to France with Jackson then go. I can't stop you. And I wouldn't even if I could." said Derek. 

Cora smiled and hugged Derek just as the others came back. 

"I won fair and square! You cheated!" Stiles was yelling at Malia because apparently there's a way to cheat at pool. 

"You can't cheat at pool, Stiles. I won. You lost. Get over it." Malia said. 

Apparently she said it a little to loudly because she earned a growl from Derek in response. 

"Oh relax. I'm just annoyed because he thinks I cheated." she said.

"You can't cheat in pool." said Derek. 

Stiles was just ignoring everyone. He glared at Derek and went back to taking off his shoes. 

"Okay Malia. Don't push him. He's pregnant and moody." said Derek.

"Sorry Stiles." said Malia. She went to him and hugged him.

"It's okay." said Stiles.

After about an hour, everyone left and Stiles and Derek were able to talk. 

"You know, we haven't really been able to just be together in a while." said Derek while him and Stiles were watching tv. 

"I know. It's nice to just sit here and-" Stiles was cut off by Derek kissing him. 

"I was going to just talk but I like this too." said Stiles when Derek broke the kiss.

It got more heated and before long clothes were coming off. 

(A/N: As I said, I don't write smut so that's all your getting. Lol 😂) 

_______________________________________________________

The next morning, Stiles and Derek woke up to the fire alarm in the hotel going off. 

"Okay. Calmly. Don't run." Derek had to explain to everyone. 

"What's going on?" asked Isaac.

"I don't know. It seems bad. I smell smoke." said Scott. He grabbed Isaac's hand for comfort. 

"Dad..I don't like this.." said Malia. She had started calling Peter dad a few months back. He liked it.

"It's okay Mali. I've got you." he said pulling Malia into his arms. 

They got to the lobby and went outside. In the fourth floor window Derek noticed a woman was trapped inside. 

"I'm going in." he said taking off his jacket.

"Derek no!" Stiles tried running after him but Scott and Isaac held him back.

"He'll be fine. Let him save her." said Allison.

*Inside the hotel*

"Hello!?" called Derek through the fire.

"I'm over here!" called the woman. 

"What's your name?" asked Derek.

"Melanie" she said.

Derek looked down and noticed Melanie was pregnant.

"How far along are you?" he asked her.

"Almost 9 months." said Melanie.

"Can you walk?" 

She nodded and Derek helped her up. He could hear the sirens outside.

"Alright Melanie. I'm going to get you out of here. There's no one else in here right?" he said.

There was a whimper and a bark from behind him. It was a small puppy. Derek picked up the puppy and him and Melanie ran through the fire into the hallway.

*Outside*

"Derek!" called Stiles when he saw Derek emerge from the smoke.

Firefighters raced towards the door.

"Fourth floor. Room 306. Looks like an electrical fire." said Derek.

The firefighters nodded and ran to put out the fire. Paramedics were tending to Derek and Melanie. Derek held the puppy in his arms to warm it up. It was cold from the lack of oxygen. 

"What's your name sir?" asked Melanie from behind him.

"Thank you Derek. For saving me, my baby and Sugar." said Melanie gesturing to the puppy Derek had. 

"You're welcome." he said.

"Derek. Oh my God. Don't ever scare me like that again." Stiles said kissing him.

"He your boyfriend?" asked Melanie. 

"Yeah. Almost a year we've been together." said Derek wrapping an arm around Stiles' waist.

"Can I maybe get your number? You saved me, the least I can do is keep in contact with you." said Melanie.

"Of course. I'll write it down for you." said Derek.

"Melanie? Is that you?" asked Lydia walking closer.

"Lydia? Yeah it's me." said Melanie.

"You know her?" asked Derek. He gave her a confused look.

Lydia smiled and said, "Yeah. She's my sister." 

"You're sister!?" said Stiles rather loudly. "You never told me you had a sister."

"Well I never talked to you much before all the werewolf stuff and by the time I did talk to you we were going through so much crap it never came up." said Lydia.

"I'm guessing she knows about werewolves then?" asked Derek.

"She is a werewolf." As Lydia said that, Melanie's eyes flashed blue.

Derek's eyes flashed instinctively. "Omega or did you take an innocent life?" he asked.

"Omega. My alpha wanted nothing to do with me when he found out that he's the father of my baby." said Melanie. 

"Well.. you're welcome to join our pack. Guys! Come introduce yourselves." called Derek.

The wolves came over and flashed thier eyes. Malia, Peter, Jackson and Ethan flashed blue, Scott and Derek flashed red and Isaac, Erica, Boyd and Cora flashed yellow.

"This is my sister Cora, my cousin Malia, my uncle Peter, my betas Jackson, Ethan, Erica and Boyd, my second in command Scott and his beta, and boyfriend, Isaac." said Derek. 

"And we're the humans of the pack." said Lydia gesturing to the humans. "You know me. This is Allison, her dad Chris and Danny." she said.

"Nice to meet you guys. Is she a wolf too?" asked Melanie pointing to Kira. 

"Fox. I'm a Kitsune." said Kira.

Melanie nodded and started to get up. Everyone heard a splash on the ground. Melanie looked down and said, "Oh no. Baby's coming." the paramedics were beside her in seconds. "We'll take her to the hospital. Which one of you's the father?" asked the paramedic. 

"None. She's single." said Derek.

"I have his number. I'll call him later." said Melanie.

They waved goodbye and watched the ambulance leave with Melanie.

"What a way to end a vacation." said Stiles.

"Right?" said Derek.

_______________________________________________________

"Alright. Are we ready to go home?" said Derek.

"Ready? Yes. Do we want to? No." said Stiles.

"This is where we leave you guys." said Cora. 

Everyone gave her a confused look. 

"Me and Jackson are going to London to raise our child there." she said.

"We'll miss you." said Lydia.

Everyone hugged Jackson and Cora. Including Stiles.

"Do me a favor. Take care of her." said Jackson tipping his head towards Lydia.

"And him." said Cora tipping her head towards Derek. 

Stiles laughed and nodded. 

The last one to say goodbye was Derek.

"I'm going to miss you baby sister." said Derek with tears streaming down his face. 

"Me too big brother. I'll keep you updated." said Cora. She was now crying too.

"You better." Derek said. He hugged her and her and Jackson started walking away. "Cora!...I love you." said Derek.

"I love you too." she said back.

They all watched them leave and got in the cars ready to leave for Beacon Hills.

"Maybe when we get back Theo and Liam will have finally realized thier love for each other and finally released the sexual tension." said Malia. 

"Thank you! Someone else who think Theo and Liam are desperately falling for each other!" said Stiles.

Derek and the others just laughed. He pulled out of the parking lot onto the road to begin the journey back to Beacon Hills.

*𝗘𝗻𝗷𝗼𝘆 𝗺𝘆 𝘂𝗽𝗱𝗮𝘁𝗲! 𝗢𝗵 𝗮𝗹𝘀𝗼, 𝗜'𝘃𝗲 𝘂𝗽𝗹𝗼𝗮𝗱𝗲𝗱 𝗮𝗹𝗹 𝗼𝗳 𝗺𝘆 𝘀𝘁𝗼𝗿𝗶𝗲𝘀 𝗳𝗿𝗼𝗺 𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗲 𝗼𝗻𝘁𝗼 𝗪𝗮𝘁𝘁𝗽𝗮𝗱. 𝗠𝘆 𝗮𝗰𝗰𝗼𝘂𝗻𝘁 𝗶𝘀 𝗧𝗲𝗲𝗻 𝗪𝗼𝗹𝗳 𝗶𝘀 𝗟𝗶𝗳𝗲. 𝗗𝗼𝗻'𝘁 𝘄𝗼𝗿𝗿𝘆! 𝗧𝗵𝗲𝘆'𝗿𝗲 𝘀𝘁𝗮𝘆𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘂𝗽 𝗼𝗻 𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗲 𝘁𝗼𝗼 𝗯𝘂𝘁 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗰𝗮𝗻 𝗮𝗹𝘀𝗼 𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗱 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗺 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗲. 𝗔𝗻𝘆𝘄𝗮𝘆𝘀, 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝗻𝗸𝘀 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗱𝗶𝗻𝗴! :)*


End file.
